


tyrus texts

by reylofics



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: every chapter is a series of texts based on a different song every time (alternatively: i wanted to recommend music in a creative way).(can be read as a friendship with some flirting.)





	1. every snowflake is different (just like you)

**Author's Note:**

> just a fair warning that i’m rating this T for language! there should be no trigger warnings in this story but don’t hesitate to let me know if you’d like me to add one. 
> 
> p.s. the title of this story is so lame HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: my chemical romance
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ghAE21nLib0

_12:01am_

**cyrus:** TEEJ

 

_12:33am_

**tj:** UNDERDOG

 **tj:** it’s 12 in the morning!

 **tj:** what’s so important that u couldn’t wait until tomorrow ?.?:!/!/!&-

 

_12:36am_

**cyrus:** EVERY SNOWFLAKE’S DIFFERENT JUST LIKE YOU

 **tj:** i 

 **tj:** wtf

 **cyrus:** MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE HELLO

 **tj:** u lost me @ chemical

 **cyrus:**  https://open.spotify.com/track/78Amx3aumbl8KZ22SaNrkF?si=ShGi8ZZyRBiUFh_oSiBbGg

 **tj:** sorry apple music ftw

 **cyrus:** no, spotify

 **tj:** whatever u say emo muffin

 **cyrus:** ok not so scary basketball guy

_Read at 12:51am._


	2. costa rica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: ronny j ft. ski mask the slump god
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ajWMUCgI3aU

_4:09pm_

**cyrus:**  OH YUH

 **tj:** yuh

 **cyrus:** my girl costa RICANNN

 **tj:** WE IN PUERTO RICO

 **tj:** wait a minute

 **tj:** how do you know that song

 **tj:** ur too young for that song smh you’re still just a baby

 **cyrus:** well i was asking amber for song recommendations and 

 **tj:** why?? we’re ? u asking her for recommendations ????what????

 **cyrus:** i’m not trying to be snarky but it’s were not we’re

 **tj:** ur being snarky

 **cyrus:** omg

 **cyrus:** IM SORRY ILL MAKE U A BLUEBERRY MACADAMIA MUFFIN

 **tj:** underdog

 **tj:** im kiddin :)

 **cyrus:** oh

_Read at 4:32pm._

 

 


	3. that i miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: vansire
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CG-Qco4zs_s

_2:13am._

**cyrus:** https://open.spotify.com/track/7cneuh5BMBbqbbGrpqTDHQ?si=OI9ZeWNTR4Oja29TSxNjRQ

**tj:** u know...

**tj:** i downloaded spotify just 4 u

**cyrus:** so what do you think of the song

**tj:** why is it upbeat when it’s sad

**cyrus:** idk it’s just like that 

**tj:**....also.... um

**tj:** PICK A GENRE PLEASE

**cyrus:** wHat dO YOU MEAN

**tj:** YOUR TASTE IN MUSIC IS ALL OVER THE PLACE

**cyrus:** AND MY TASTE IN MUSIC IS YOUR FACE 

**tj:** i 

**cyrus:** 21 planes rulez rawr xd

**tj:** i luv john done & tiger joe uwu

**cyrus:** TIGER JOE

**tj:** im ashamed bye

_Read at 2:26am._


	4. summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: BROCKHAMPTON
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p38xW-IjvOc
> 
> there’s also a short film created by BROCKHAMPTON/kevin abstract that includes this song. you can either search up “billy star brockhampton” or copy and paste the link below.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DlCFNmqaS3Y

_7:57pm_

**tj:** underdog im crying

**cyrus:** what happened?? are you okay?????? TJ

**tj:** fuck spotify

**cyrus:** DID SPOTIFY RECOMMEND YOU A SAD SONG

**cyrus:** because i was listening to my playlist yesterday and OUT OF NOWHERE this sad song came on and i was like wha the heck

**tj:** what was the song???

**cyrus:** sweatshirt by jacob sartorius 

**tj:** i 

**cyrus:** WHAT WAS YOUR SONG

**tj:** summer by brockhampton

**tj:** the song itself isn’t that sad but like ?? there’s this film that goes with it and i watched it and fuCK

**cyrus:** what is it about

**tj:** gay drama

**cyrus:** my life story

**tj:** did you just out yourself to me again

**cyrus:** AGAIN

**cyrus:** i’m not coming out every time i say something about being gay i

 

_8:38pm_

**tj:** watch billy star

**cyrus:** why

**tj:** PLEASE MUFFIN

 

_8:50pm_

**cyrus:** okay just for you

_Read at 8:51pm._

 


	5. lemon boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: cavetown 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-itZVX-SUkI

_11:01am_

**cyrus:** cavetown reminds me of you

 

_12:48pm_

**tj:** did u just call me a caveman

 

_12:59pm_

**cyrus:** caveTOWN

**tj:** same thing

**tj:** but send the link underdog

**cyrus:** ~~~~https://open.spotify.com/track/0ZTjo2BjVAicpu6LRusfeg?si=oM_n7YRuRVqGxoAEAbExcg

 

_1:07pm_

**tj:**  i listened to the song

**tj:** do u think im bitter

**cyrus:** not around me

**tj:**.?.?.!!.

**cyrus:** you smell like lemons tho

****_Read at 1:12pm._


	6. who dat boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: tyler, the creator ft. a$ap rocky
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FUXX55WqYZs

_5:11am_

**tj:** HEY UNDERDOG

**tj:** im not a lemon boy im a FLOWER BOY

 

_6:12am_

**cyrus:** are you on drugs tj 

**tj:** WHO DAT BOY

**cyrus:** OH MY GOD HOW DID I NOT GET THAT

**cyrus:** i’m personally more of a “glitter” guy BUT TYLER YES

**tj:** __I COULD KISS YOU RN

**cyrus:** i

**tj:** oh jk

**tj:** anyways

**cyrus:** anyways

**tj:** yeah

****_Read at 6:37am._


	7. c u girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: steve lacy
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PBK3k9W0lh8

_4:29pm_

**cyrus:** i wanna see c u girl

**tj:** *drools and does heart eyes*

**cyrus:** “does heart eyes” i-

**tj:** sorry i thot we were doing cringy flirting shit

**cyrus:** no...

**cyrus:** it’s the name of a song that reminds me of you >:(

**tj:** im not a girl

**cyrus:** i wanna see you tho

**tj:** im literally in the locker room rn

**tj:** im coming out in a sec

**cyrus:** COMING OUT

**tj:** STOP

**cyrus:** basketball practice is so long

**tj:** ok lemme come give u a hug underdog

**cyrus:** :o

_Read at 4:47pm._

 


	8. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: no rome
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JPGqXERH3pE

_11:11am_

**tj:** woah

**cyrus:** am i your 11:11 wish

**tj:** that’s for me to know & u to figure out

 

_11:15am_

**cyrus:** smh

**tj:** hey wait did i tell u about that 7th grader in my math class

**cyrus:** no, tell me more, not so scary basketball guy

**tj:** well she started talking to me

**tj:** and she gave me a song to listen to

**cyrus:** she?

**tj:** yeah

**cyrus:** oh

**tj:** anyways i listened to it and it felt like i was an astronaut

 

_11:56am_

**tj:** oh yeah she also said that she sang that song to her gf and that’s how she asked her out

**cyrus:** SORRY BUFFY TOOK MY PHONE

**cyrus:** BUT AW THATS SO CUTE

**cyrus:** please ask out your crush like that PLEASE

**tj:** hey chocolate chip muffin

**cyrus:** yes?

**tj:** wait nvm

**cyrus:**???ok

**tj:** the song is called seventeen btw

_Read at 12:22pm._


	9. break free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: ariana grande ft. zedd
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L8eRzOYhLuw
> 
> p.s. this was inspired by someone on here who wrote a story that involved tj being a closeted ariana fan. i’m not sure who wrote that story but if they are reading this - I LOVE YOU FOR WRITING THAT STORY.

_9:54pm_

**cyrus:** you like ariana grande ADMIT IT

 

 

_9:58pm_

**tj:** no!

**cyrus:** i started playing God is a woman and you started crying

 

_10:04pm_

**tj:** ok u have a point 

**tj:** but u can’t tell anyone else or i won’t buy u muffins anymore

**cyrus:** you don’t scare me not so scary basketball guy 

**tj:** & i won’t let u borrow my shirts anymore

**cyrus:** NO

**cyrus:** THEY SMELL GOOD

**tj:** djdjdkksks

 

_10:27pm_

**cyrus:** i won’t tell anyone about your aga

**tj:** what’s aga

**cyrus:** ariana grande addiction

**tj:** this is

**tj:** the part where i 

**tj:** BREAK FREE

_Read at 10:41pm._


	10. sicko mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: travis scott ft. drake
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d-JBBNg8YKs

6:30pm

**tj:** cyrus 

 

_7:29pm_

**cyrus:** yes 

 

_7:45pm_

**tj:** i asked u 2 make a playlist for my workouts

**cyrus:** uh huh

**tj:** so

**tj:** WHY IS SICKO MODE HALF OF MY PLAYLIST 

**cyrus:** bc you really like it????

**tj:** not that much!

**cyrus:** okay i have to tell the truth 

**cyrus:** i accidentally duplicated it a lot and idk how to change it 

**tj:** ur such a dork muffin

**cyrus:** you’re not annoyed?

**tj:** of course not :)

_Read at 8:00pm._


	11. heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: hoodie allen ft. goody grace
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YnQjnzE0c4g

_6:36pm_

**tj:** https://open.spotify.com/track/7txJsCxLADLsf8PXm1HUaQ?si=VUTpdhtNRGiLlfIWlvvKMg

 

_6:39pm_

**cyrus:** this sounds like a song you’d write about me if you could write songs

**tj:** why would i say you that you’re breaking my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~**cyrus:** that’s a lot of exclamation points for someone who claims that i’m not breaking their heart

**tj:** ITS JUST A SONG

**cyrus:** HEY TEEJ

**tj:** WHAT

**cyrus:** I WAS JOKING

**tj:**....oh

 

_6:50pm_

**cyrus:** it’s a good song

**tj:** :))

_Read at 6:53pm._


	12. 4u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: blackbear 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mUz1CSt8LWc

_8:03pm_

**cyrus:** IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME TO HOLD YOU DOWN

**cyrus:** IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME TO BE YOUR MAN

**tj:** wait i thought

**cyrus:** i love 4u by blackbear BUT I DIDNT THINK I WOULD THATS THE COOL THING

**tj:** oh

**cyrus:** oh what?

 

_8:47pm_

**tj:**  nvm

**cyrus:** okay mysterious basketball guy

_Read at 8:56pm._


	13. swimming in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: bad suns
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8QEJZ25hK3w

_10:12am_

**tj:** buffy just did the wierdest thing

**cyrus:**....weirdest....

**tj:**......

**cyrus:** what did she do this time

**tj:** she came up 2 me and started blasting this song in my face 

**tj:** and then she said PLEASE GO ASK HIM OUT really aggressively 

**cyrus:** him?

**tj:** idk who she was talking about

**cyrus:** what was the song called?

**tj:** i dunno but one of the lyrics was “u have no clue how gorgeous u r”

**cyrus:** why the f........

**tj:** u kno the song?

**cyrus:** NO

**cyrus:** LATER

__**tj:** later underdog 

_Read at 12:42pm._

 


	14. teenage dream (glee cast version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: glee cast/darren criss 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8PX2_9LNa2E

_7:17pm_

**tj:** wow spotify is absolute SHIT

**cyrus:** another sad song? 

**tj:** yes!

**cyrus:** aw poor baby

**cyrus:** what song

**tj:** teenage dream

**cyrus:** i’m not judging but...katy perry?

**tj:** NO THE GLEE CAST VERSION

**cyrus:** OH UNDERSTANDABLE THEN

**cyrus:** THAT EPISODE BROKE ME

**tj:** there’s an episode?????

**cyrus:** TEEJ

**cyrus:** GLEE IS A SHOW

**tj:** omg i feel so dumb now

**cyrus:** COME OVER TO MY HOUSE

**tj:** right now?

**cyrus:** YES WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A GLEE MARATHON

**cyrus:** the only exercise i’ll ever be good at ^ :D

**tj:** LOL IM HAVING AMBER DRIVE ME RN

**cyrus:** OH RIGHT I FORGOT YOU WERE SIBLINGS

**tj:** OH RIGHT

_Read at 7:48pm._


	15. shooting stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: bag raiders
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=feA64wXhbjo

_11:11pm_

**tj:** shooting stars

 **cyrus:** shooting stars 

 **cyrus:** whatta meme

 **tj:** what

 **cyrus:** are we not talking about the song

 **tj:** no there where shooting stars rn

 **cyrus:** >:/ *were

 **tj:** i

 **cyrus:**......i’m so embarrassed 

 **tj:** IM IN LOVE WITH A SHOOTING STAR

 **cyrus:** SO........YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THE SONG

 **tj:** lol yea :p

 **cyrus:** IHY

 **tj:** i can just feel the love underdog

 **cyrus:** dun dun dun *vanishes*

 **tj:** STOP MAKING TØP REFERENCES AH

 **cyrus:** that was unintentional oops

 **tj:** hi

 **cyrus:** did you just...

 **tj:** yes sir

 **cyrus:** okay ma’am 

_Read at 11:54pm._

 


	16. mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: lil yachty ft. offset and lil baby

_4:21pm_

**tj:** zooooom

**cyrus:** i feel a hetero song coming on

 

_4:35pm_

**tj:** oh hell yeah

**tj:** not only is it EXTREMELY hetero, it’s ALSO a meme song 

**cyrus:** your dream come true

**tj:** who said i was a hetero

**cyrus:** what

**tj:** what

**cyrus:** did you just come out to me

**tj:** hahahahhahaha nO LOL TIME FOR ME TO DO THE ZOOM CHALLENGE AND SKRT OUTTA HERE

**cyrus:** i-

_Read at 4:49pm._


	17. loved you first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: one direction
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=squIjFRh29M

_10:04am_

**cyrus:** congrats on getting a girlfriend 

**cyrus:** but i have to confess something..

**cyrus:** i’m secretly a 1D fan

**cyrus:** stream loved you first

 

_1:03pm_

**tj:** hey muffin guess what

**tj:** that was amber’s girlfriend

**cyrus:** FRIK

**tj:** HEY CALM DOWN

**cyrus:** sorry for being an idiot 

**tj:** it’s okay dork

_Read at 1:12pm._

 


	18. happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: rex orange county 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GusnmgHnLd8

_12:34am_

**cyrus:** happiness by rex orange county?

**cyrus:** MISS ME WITH THAT GAY SHIT

**cyrus:** jk bring on the homo

 

_12:46_

**tj:** full homo

**cyrus:** that’s gay

**tj:** well i am so

**cyrus:** OK THIS HAS TO BE YOU COMING OUT

**cyrus:** you cannot zoom challenge your way out of this one mister

**tj:** i wanna zoom challenge my way to someone’s heart 

**cyrus:** aasjcndjsksk

**tj:** this is the one and only time i will be coming out btw

**cyrus:** i’m proud of you.

**tj:** :D

_Read at 1:01am._


	19. in my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: drake
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DRS_PpOrUZ4

_3:33pm_

**cyrus:** KEKE/KIKI

**tj:** DO U LOVE ME

**cyrus:** ARE YOU RIDING

**tj:** SAY YOULL NEVER EVER LEAVE FROM BESIDE ME

**cyrus:** CUZ I WANT YA AND I NEED YA AND IM DOWN FOR YA ALWAYS

**tj:** we r best friends now it’s official

**cyrus:** :))

_Read at 3:42pm._


	20. give yourself a try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: the 1975
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zUzBfBqbSmc

_5:31pm_

**cyrus:** matty healy is hot

 

_5:54pm_

**tj:** not as hot as me

**cyrus:** djsjsksksk stOP

**tj:** actually tho

**tj:** who is this matthew guy? ur bf?

**cyrus:** i-

**tj:** does he go to our school???

**cyrus:** search up the 1975

 

_6:10pm_

**tj:**  OH

**tj:** he’s alright

**cyrus:** more than alright if you know what i’m saying ;))

**cyrus:** watch give yourself a try on youtube 

**tj:** OKAY

_Read at 6:29pm._


	21. esskeetit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: lil pump
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DPxL7dO5XPc

_6:05pm_

**tj:** ESSKEETIT

**cyrus:** ESSKEETITTTTTTT

**cyrus:** smashing on your (girl, because we respect women in 2018)

**tj:** omg

**tj:** this is why we’re friends

**cyrus:** you spelled we’re right!! proud of you !!!!

**tj:** i 

**cyrus:** I JUST GOT A GUCCI GANG MEDAL THO

**tj:** ice on ice on ice

**cyrus:** i feel like a soundcloud rapper

**tj:** don’t forget me when ur famous

**cyrus:** i would never

_Read at 6:33pm._

 


	22. cry baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: the neighbourhood 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Onb5GBqHM6c

_10:12pm_

**cyrus:** hi my name is cyrus and i’m a fan of the neighbourhood so you either accept my lifestyle or not

**tj:** hi my name is tj & i’m also a fan of the neighbourhood 

**cyrus:** cry baby? more like YES BABY

**tj:** im more of a daddy issues kind of guy

**tj:** ;)

**cyrus:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

_10:34pm_

**tj:**  it means

**tj:** ;)

**cyrus:** THAT DOESN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION

**tj:** i guess u’ll find out tomorrow after practice ;)

**cyrus:** i’m holding you to that promise

_Read at 10:43pm._


	23. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: bazzi 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-bx_vG94LSo

_11:11am_

**tj:** beautiful angel

**cyrus:** yes?

**tj:** nO

**tj:** i mean yes but nO

**tj:** beautiful by bazzi!:$/&/@/!

**cyrus:** since when do you like slow serenades?

**tj:** since i met you

**cyrus:** omg..

_Read at 11:32am._

 


	24. beautiful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artist: ace of base
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wh-07BzfgYY

_3:09am_

**tj:** ITS A BEAUTIFUL LIFE

 

_10:25am_

**cyrus:** were you okay when you messaged me that?

 

_11:54am_

**tj:** why wouldn’t i be ok

**cyrus:** idk

 

_5:36pm_

**cyrus:**  it all makes sense now omg

**tj:** what makes sense??

**cyrus:** i heard you playing ace of base during basketball practice and 

**cyrus:** it all clicked 

**tj:** omg

**cyrus:** i can’t believe you call ME a dork!

**tj:** MUFFIN STOP >:|

**cyrus:** you’re cute when you’re annoyed aw

**tj:**.

_Read at 5:57pm._


	25. lovefool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: the cardigans 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NI6aOFI7hms

_8:17pm_

**cyrus:** buffy wants me to convince andi to sing lovefool as a duet with jonah and andi keeps yelling at her djsbsjskis

**tj:** why doesn’t she want 2 sing w jonah??

**cyrus:** they broke up...

**cyrus:** you’re really such a fool sometimes

**tj:** LOVEfool

**cyrus:** lovefool for WHO?

**tj:** for u

**tj:** OMFNDKSKS

**tj:** I WAS GONNA SAY FOR UH IDK BUT MY FINGER SLIPPED I

**cyrus:** lol it’s okay

_Read at 8:32pm._


	26. dna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: bts
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MBdVXkSdhwU

_6:32pm_

**cyrus:** TEEJ HELP

**tj:** YES MUFFIN

**cyrus:** i think i’m a k pop stan now

**tj:** i thot u were being serious...

**cyrus:** i am serious!

**cyrus:** this is serious please help me not become another annoying k pop stan 

**tj:** CY CALM DOWN

**tj:** u’ll never be annoying

**cyrus:** are you sure?!

**tj:** ofc im sure underdog

_Read at 6:44pm._


	27. alien boy - big data remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist: oliver tree ft. big data
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym8NfIoNT94

_9:08pm_

**tj:** amber’s guuurlfrend recommended alien boy to me and it’s amazing

**tj:** amber’s gf is so cool 

 

_9:46pm_

**cyrus:** and i’m not?

 

_9:49pm_

**tj:**  SHUT UP UR THE COOLEST MUFFIN I KNOW

**cyrus:** i was joking i KNOW i’m cool

**tj:** i

**cyrus:** oh and you’re the coolest guy friend that i know 

**tj:** do u have a gf or sumn? omfg

**cyrus:** no but i have a pretty hot boyfriend

**tj:** oh

**cyrus:** it’s you rawr xd

**tj:** you did not just rawr xd me...

**cyrus:** but i did

**tj:** LOL GOOD NIGHT

**cyrus:** good night pretend boyfriend

_Read at 9:59pm._


	28. the grinch (a christmas special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter to celebrate the release of tyler, the creator’s new EP! available on all music streaming services now :)
> 
> (this chapter was made at the request of a reader who politely asked for an update. so here ya go)

_2:09am_

**cyrus:** if you go with me to see the grinch, i will literally love you forever 

 

_2:14am_

**tj:** cyrus it’s 2 in the morning

 **tj:** n i thot u already loved me???ergh

 

_2:19am_

**cyrus:**  TEEJ I DO BUT

 **cyrus:** i’ll love you EVEN more

 **cyrus:** whoville won’t be the same without you

 **tj:** who what now

 **cyrus:** HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN THE GRINCH

 **tj:** no djejsjsk was i supposed to.....

 **cyrus:** argh i guess this will be a cute first christmas movie date

 **tj:** ive seen other christmas movies !!,

 **tj:**...who said this was a date

 **cyrus:** i just did

 **cyrus:** if you reject me, i’ll cry <3

 **tj:** k that’s a mood

 **tj:** but id never reject u ew who do u think i am? THE GRINCH?

 **cyrus:** omfg

 **tj:** oh BY THE WAY lol ik i haven’t watched the grinch or whatever but lights on is pretty good

 **cyrus:** lights what now

 **tj:** by tyler the mothableepin creator

 **cyrus:** shit, watch your language 

 **tj:** i 

 **cyrus:** seriously what though

 **tj:** he’s like black panther’s kendrick lamar except he’s tyler, the creator for the grinch 

 **cyrus:** he sounds impressive

 **tj:** VERY

 **tj:** but it would also be impressive if u could make me sum hot chocolate later

 **cyrus:** no way big bag

 **tj:** did u jus call me a bag

 **cyrus:** FAKE FAN

 **cyrus:** it’s from that creator dude’s playlist

 **tj:** aw u looked it up that’s adorable

 **cyrus:** shut up no it’s not

 **tj:** adorable muffin

 **cyrus:** fbdjsjsnsksk

 **tj:**.............RYAN BEATTY. A LITERAL GOD

 **cyrus:** WHEN GLOVES COME OFF

 **cyrus:** i’m losing my mind his voice makes me e4bjdskmzks738jdns

 **tj:** and the music in Cindy Lou’s wish ahhhhhh

 **cyrus:** rate - 11/10

 **tj:** that’s how i rate u

 **cyrus:** see you at the movies in an hour, not so scary basketball date!

_Read at 3:15am._

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos/comment(s)! :)


End file.
